Tales of a Fandom
by tremwaterz
Summary: AloisxCiel ClaudexSebastian CielxSebastian ClaudexAlois and the list goes on! Join the story telling and take a few minutes (if you want) to sit back and read the tales of a fandom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lips of an Angel

**This is going to be a collection of randomness. I'll put all kind of randomness in this. Claude, Alois, Ciel, Lizzy, Sebastian, William, Grell, and all the other servants! On with chapter 1!**

_ "Honey why you callin me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. Honey why you cryin? Is everything okay? I gotta whisper cuz I can't be too loud... Well, my girl's in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on... It's really good to hear your voice sayin my name it sounds so sweet. Comin from the lips of an angel. Hearin those words it makes me weak...Lay her down. Never want to say goodbye. But girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel..."_

I sat in my study, doing paperwork. It was in the middle of the night and my wife, Lizzy was in the room across from my study, asleep. Suddenly, my phone rang. I read my phone. It said "Alois Trancy" on it. I answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Ciel?" came the angelic voice from the other line.

"Why are you calling me?"I asked in a hushed tone,"Do you know what time it is?"

I heard sobbing on the other line. "Alois? Why are you crying? Is everything okay?"I asked softly.

"I miss you Ciel..."he said.

I felt my heart tear in two. "My wife's in the next room,"I said,"and you know what?"

"What?"

"Sometimes...I wish Lizzy was you..."

"...Ciel?"

"Yes, Alois?"

"Do you...Do you mean that?"

I smiled a bit. "Of course. I mean each and every word."

He giggled a little. "I should probably hang up now...Claude'll kill me if he learns I'm awake..."

"Okay,"I said,"Bye."

"Bye."

Then, he hung up. 'Why does he make it so hard to be a faithful husband?' I thought back to when I was twelve and he was thirteen...

_"Ciel?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ He looked up at me from his spot on my chest. "Do you love me?"he asked._

_ "Of course, Alois,"I said, my answer almost immediately._

_ "Too bad you have to marry Elizabeth..." He looked down._

_ I put a finger under his chin and lifted up his head to look at me. I gently kissed him on the lips. He had been my first kiss. I hoped I could belong to him one day, but that was dumb. I knew I had to marry Elizabeth. People would only look down at us. Like we were inferior for loving each other. That's why we kept our love a secret. I pulled away from his mouth. He whined a little and pouted cutely._

_ I smiled at him. "You know even if I do have to marry Elizabeth I'll always love you, right?"_

_ "Promise?"_

_ "I promise."_

I sighed. If only Lizzy could be Alois. My life would be perfect. I would get to lay down to that sweet smile and hold that irresistable blonde in my arms each night. I would get to kiss him and not Lizzy. I only kiss Lizzy on the cheek or forehead. My lips are reserved for Alois. No one else.

I sighed once more. I knew I'd never have a second chance with him. Lizzy would find out and my life would be ruined. The last time we were together and did anything romantic was at the last Christmas party...

_"Ciel!"Lizzy's voice called out._

_ "Yes, darling?" _

_ "Why don't you go talk to Alois?"_

_ "Yes, darling."_

_ I walked over to him. He was sitting at a table. He was eighteen and I had just turned seventeen a week or so ago. I sat beside him. "Hey,"I said, casually._

_ "Hey,"he said, smiling._

_ I took his hand in mine under the table. "Miss me?"I whispered in his ear._

_ "Only a lot," he said,"Hey, Ciel?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Will you come with me to the bathroom?"_

_ "Sure?"_

_ We walked to the bathroom. He pulled me into a stall with him and kissed me._

_ "Alois..."I mumbled when he moved his mouth to my neck._

_ "Mhm?"_

_ "We can't do this..."I mumbled._

_ "What if I promise not to leave a mark?"_

_ "We shouldn't...But yeah..."_

I smiled to myself thinking of the memory. That had been a good night... We'll never have any more nights like that now that I'm married. Now I'm seventeen and married. I looked outside to see the flowers of Spring starting to bloom. Alois is my flower...Now, Winter's come and he's been taken away from me...

**So this is the first chapter. I almost always misspell chapter. I look at what I'm typing and it says something like chaptre. I might use that word one day... Anyways, I think that's it for this one. If people like it then I'll see you in the next chapter! If not see you in Possible Love! (If you read that)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**I'm in a spider butler mood. Probably because of Disturbia by Rihanna. Everyone is always giving Claude a hard time like "Claude's such a douche". Well you know what? This explains my feelings towards the whole "Claude's a douche, Sebastian know's what's up" thing. It's Claude x Ciel because I freaking can. Most of my stories are Alois x Ciel or Ciel x Alois (Is there even a difference?) This one totally makes Alois sad. So, for fans of Alois who don't want to see him sad, don't read it. I just though I'd warn you. I think this is still considered T, but it's like borderline... Anyways, on with the chapter!**

"Sebastian!"I shouted.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I'm going to the Trancy house."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No. I'll manage."

**LATER...**

When I arrived at the Trancy house, I was greeted by a full body tackle by Alois. "Trancy!"I yelled, pushing him and trying to get him off me, but failing.

"I missed you, Ciel!"

Two gloved hands lifted him off me. Then, one was extended to help me up. I saw that the owner of the hand was none other than Claude Faustus. Seeing it was him, I frowned and got up on my own, brushing the dust off my pants.

**Claude's point of view:**

It was kind of rude to reject someone when they were trying to help you, don't you think, Ciel? After all I've tried to do for you. I tried so hard to make you mine. Today, I will make you mine. You will not leave the manor today. Or perhaps never again...

**Back to Ciel**

"Tea?"an emotionless voice asked.

I looked up from the chess game between the Trancy and I. It was Claude. "I suppose,"I said, slowly taking,"You didn't poison it, did you?"

"We serve the poison with dinner, generaly,"Claude said.

Alois walked over to his butler and hugged his leg.

"Your highness?"Claude said, looking down.

"Claude."

"Faustus, Trancy,"I said, scowling.

"Ciel,"Alois said, licking his lips. I noticed that there was no symbol on his tounge, but I didn't ask.

"Lord Phantomhive."

"Well,"I said, taking a sip out of the tea. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't like Sebastian's. Who am I kidding? It was way better than Sebastian's. "Now that we have introductions out of the way we can get to something else."

"Indeed,"Claude said. I could have sworn that I saw the edge of his mouth twitch upwards for a split second, but I could have been wrong.

**ONE CUP OF SPIKED TEA LATER...**

Where am I? Who's the hot guy with black hair. He looks like he could be Sebastian's way hotter twin... Wait...Is that Claude? Since when is Claude so...attractive?

I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I turned to see Claude with one arm around my waist. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. Alois had a shocked look on his face. Tears started to stream down his face. He ran out of the room.

"Shouldn't you like go help him or somethin'?"I asked.

"No,"Claude said,"He gets upset all the time. Also, I'm more interested in you." He kissed my cheek.

I felt my face get a little red. I knew I was intoxicated, but I still had a bit of control over my actions. I took Claude's chin in my hand and kissed him. I felt my eyes widen when he kissed back. Soon, it turned into a full on makeout session. I could tell he was far more experienced than I was.

Eventually, it ended. Claude's hair was everywhere and his glasses were crooked. He casually adjusted his glasses. "That was...my first kiss,"I said awkwardly.

"I could tell,"Claude said. He stood up and combed down his hair. Then headed towards the door.

"Wait!"I yelled.

He turned to look at me. "Yes, Lord Phantomhive?"

"One, call me Ciel,"I said,"Two, where are you going?"

"Well, Ciel, I am going to prepare dinner."

"But but but but but...I'll be lonely..." I pouted.

"I suppose you can come with me to make dinner,"Claude said.

"Yay!" I climbed on his back for a piggyback ride. I pressed my nose to his neck. He smelled nice... "You smell nice..."

"Thank you, I suppose,"he said, setting me down in a chair,"If you wish to, you can sleep in my room tonight."

"Yay!"I cheered,"Snuggly time with Claude!" Why the hell is that a good thing?! Claude's creepy! Do you want to sleep with Alois instead? No. Sexual harrassment or creepy guy? Definitely creepy guy.

Claude fixed dinner and I ate it without anything of importance happening. Then, came the night. I laid down in bed. I was almost asleep when I felt something warm on my back. It was a large thing that breathed. I figured it would be Claude. Normally, I would make him get away from me, but I was cold and he was warm. So, I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep.

**CLAUDE'S POINT OF VIEW**

Does he not understand how much he means to me? I risked my own life to make sure his soul was not devoured by Sebastian Michaelis. I love him with all my demonic heart. In all my years of being a demon, I had never felt such a strong bond towards anything (besides tap dancing). I love Ciel Phantomhive. I will make him see that no matter what it takes. And then one day, he will be mine.

**Okay it's 5 am. I'm going to sleep. I just wanted to write a couple chapters. One for Possible Love, one for Tales of a Fandom. If you guys want to see something funny, you can type in gizoogle and look things up. Anyways, that's all for this one. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
